


To Love and to Be Loved

by unicornwind



Series: Young and Married [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Mingyu, M/M, Model Minghao, Romance, Slice of Life, it's fluffy it's smutty, married young au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwind/pseuds/unicornwind
Summary: Usually when he just comes back from touring like this, his husband is always ready to welcome him with warm hugs and sweet kisses. But now after a long and exhausting four weeks of touring overseas, he doesn’t even get a hello from the one person he so eagerly wishes to meet.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Young and Married [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602523
Kudos: 69





	To Love and to Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get back to the daily life of idol!Mingyu and model!Minghao as a married couple. And yeps, it's another fluffy smutty piece. (*^^*)

Mingyu heaves a sigh when he presses the code to his penthouse, pausing for a moment before quietly entering the dimly lit hallway and pushes the door close with his heel softly. Today lasts unusually longer, it seems. Or maybe it’s just because he is tired to the bone. These back to back tours and short flights here and there are really zipping out all of his energy. He has been enjoying the tours, of course, and he is grateful for their ever so supporting fans, but he won’t lie that he and his bandmates desperately need a break from all of those exhausting schedules. So when they finally got a week off, all four of them decided to fly back home. And here is Mingyu now, back at the comfort of his own home.

Mingyu heaves another huge sigh. God, he is supposed to feel happy now that he’s back at home. It’s supposed to be the time where he can finally relax and recharge his energy, preferably with his husband at his side. But the said husband is, unfortunately, just as busy as he is these days. He got the text from his husband just before his flight took off, informing that he wouldn’t be able to pick him up at their airport nor welcome him when he arrived at home because he was in the middle of a photoshoot. Mingyu sighs dejectedly again, for the nth time. It’s not like he isn’t proud of Minghao’s achievements in his career, but sometimes he wishes his husband’s schedules won’t be too demanding. Hell, he wishes both of their schedules are not this jam-packed.

Usually when he just comes back from touring like this, his husband is always ready to welcome him with warm hugs and sweet kisses. But now after a long and exhausting four weeks of touring overseas, he doesn’t even get a hello from the one person he so eagerly wishes to meet.

Yes, he is aware he sounds exactly like a spoiled kid who has been denied his favorite candy. Sulking and sighing nonstop like he has the biggest burden on his shoulders. He can’t help it, though. He misses Minghao. So much.

Mingyu pouts, grumbles to himself about a busy husband and his tight schedule which forces him to not only be unable to pick him up at the airport but also left him alone in their cold quiet home because apparently last minute photoshoot is a thing that can’t be delayed even for a day.

Mingyu just manages to shrug his coat off when the light at the living room suddenly turns on brightly. He shrieks a few seconds later when someone jumps on his back, a pair of lean arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. His loud shriek only stops when he hears a series of familiar giggles.

“Hao!” Mingyu almost shouts in surprise, trying to shake off the clingy koala on his back.

His husband, his beloved husband, the one and only person he’s missed the most just downright laughs over him sulking childishly. “You should hear the way you scream, Gyu.” Minghao teases, jumping down from Mingyu’s broad back. “It’s high-pitched, you would’ve woken up the whole neighborhood. Thank God we don’t have one though, or at least we don’t have neighbor on the same floor.”

“I wasn’t that loud!” Mingyu insists. “You just caught me off guard. Why are you even here, anyway? Didn’t you say you had a photoshoot tonight and that was exactly why you couldn’t pick me up at the airport, you said you wouldn’t even be home when I got back.” Mingyu’s pout is back in full force with a halfhearted glare that is directed to his still laughing husband.

“I asked the team to push it back and they agreed, kinda had to pull my best puppy eyes to convince them though.” Minghao explains, laughing at Mingyu’s indignant face. He knows Mingyu will get cranky but hey, it’s always fun to tease his husband like this. He moves to face Mingyu before hugging his waist and burying his face to the latter’s neck.

“You showed them your puppy eyes? I thought it was reserved only for me.” Mingyu gasps in mock surprise but can’t help to smile when he feels Minghao rubs his face on his neck.

“Oh shut up, it was an emergency.” Minghao says, wrapping both hands around Mingyu’s waist tighter when his husband pulls him into his arms, initiating a real hug. A warm and comforting hug that the both of them crave right now.

Mingyu is in the middle of basking over their hug when Minghao pushes him backward until he sits on the large sofa in their living room, a second later he finds himself with a handful of Minghao sitting comfortably on his lap. He crooks his lips into a smirk before placing his hands on Minghao’s waist and squeezing gently. He looks at Minghao’s light brown eyes as he asks with his naughtiest tone, “What is it? Are you trying to seduce me, baby?”

“I might,” Minghao answers easily before leaning down to place a trail of kisses from Mingyu’s forehead until he reaches his lips and kisses him. It’s a hungry kiss, both of them are not holding off their desperation for each other. There’s no point of denying how much they miss it at the moment.

It doesn’t take long for them to start making out earnestly. He laughs when Minghao detaches himself from their kisses only to start kissing his neck. His husband keeps littering his neck with soft kisses, his teeth grazing the skin on his neck once in a while. Minghao doesn't bite deep enough to leave marks though but Mingyu deep down wishes he really does. He is so turned on at this point, not sure how long he can last in such sweet torture.

Minghao is truly patient when it comes to foreplay, he kisses Mingyu like he has all the time in the world and Mingyu will surely be on board with his pace if he doesn't desperately need to come right about now. Four weeks have been too long for him, all he needs right now is to be inside his husband. But Minghao seems to have another idea about it judging by the way he leisurely places kiss after kiss on his neck.

Mingyu loves it when Minghao is being a tease in their intimate times like this, but it’s not enough to tip Mingyu over the edge. He needs to be inside of his beloved husband. The husband who is currently busy biting softly at his ear.

"Hao..." Mingyu moans when the hot mouth on his neck moves to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, he can feel Minghao’s fingers pushing the collar of his shirt to the side so he can plant more kisses and bites to the area. His palms are kneading Minghao's ass, pressing it to his poor hardness. He's not sure Minghao notices it, but they've been grinding for a few minutes already. Minghao seems so focused on exploring Mingyu's neck and collarbones instead.

"Yes~" Minghao finally responds after what feels like long hours for Mingyu. Minghao's long fingers start to pop open Mingyu's shirt buttons, stopping when it is just halfway through and leaving Mingyu wanting, ready to beg.

"Hao...," Mingyu tries to start again, only to get cut off by his own groan over the sensation of Minghao's featherlight touches on his chest, tracing random patterns with the tip of his fingers followed by a series of soft kisses. Mingyu tries to retaliate by grinding harder and is pleased to hear Minghao's soft breathy moans. It's satisfying to know he's not the only one who is desperate here and it's enough to give him a determination to last longer.

Minghao is still busy planting small bites all over Mingyu's toned chest when Mingyu starts caressing Minghao's back. Their hips never stop pressing and moving slowly, almost lazily. Mingyu can feel how hard Minghao is for him, just as hard as he is.

"Baby, I wanna come." Mingyu whispers to Minghao's ear with his deep voice . One of his hands is moving to his husband's hair, scratching his scalp gently and running his fingers through Minghao's long hair.

"Come, then." Minghao replies with a teasing lilt on his voice. Mingyu can feel his smile before he presses another soft bite to the skin of his chest.

"I need to be in y-," Another hard grinding is enough to render Mingyu speechless. "H-hao… Baby, please!"

Minghao lifts his head then, staring at Mingyu with a bright smile on his plump lips, red and shiny from all his effort to kiss and bite Mingyu's neck and chest. His cheeks are rosy and he looks absolutely enticing. What's left of Mingyu's control vanishes over that beautiful sight. He brings Minghao close enough to give him a deep kiss, holding him close to him.

When Minghao circles his hands on his shoulders, it's a permission for Mingyu to do more. He holds Minghao's body tighter to his, placing both of his hands under his husband's backside and starting to stand up with Minghao's legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Minghao is giggling when he starts to walk to their bedroom.

After closing their bedroom door, Mingyu drops Minghao gently on their bed before swallowing Minghao's giggles with another deep hungry kiss.

"Hey you." Mingyu greets his husband with a flirty smile after they break the kiss to take a breath. He laughs when Minghao does the same out of silliness of his greeting, as if they didn’t just spend half an hour making out in the living room.

"Hey you.” Minghao says back, wrapping up his hands around Mingyu's shoulders and pulling him closer so he can kiss him again. He sucks and grazes Mingyu's lower lip lightly with his teeth before continuing, "It’s been a while, isn’t it?"

Mingyu grins at Minghao before saying, "Yeah, it’s been a while."

Then they start laughing again for some unknown reason other than feeling happy to finally be in each other’s arms again. Minghao's twinkling laugh doesn’t last long when it immediately stops and changes into a soft moan as Mingyu presses his hard length to his.

Mingyu grinds harder and gets rewarded with Minghao's whines. In a short time he manages to get rid of Minghao's clothes, leaving him flushed and naked under him. He spreads Minghao's legs wider, knees pointing upward, running his fingers fleetingly over his husband's twitching entrance. Mingyu buries a smile on Minghao's neck when he hears the latter's breath hitched.

"Gyu..." Minghao pulls Mingyu closer to him as he cups his husband’s face and kisses his lips urgently.

Mingyu understands the urgency so well and he doesn't really want to prolong their foreplay, they've been at it for quite a while. He just wants to be inside Minghao as fast as possible. Mingyu gets their lube in record time and sets himself to open Minghao up, work his finger slowly and carefully inside him. He latches his mouth on Minghao’s pink nub, flicking his tongue on it before sucking roughly. Minghao’s whine gets even louder and Mingyu answers it with a muffled groan when he feels how tight and hot Minghao is down there. It really has been a while. By the time Mingyu has his third finger joining the other two inside his husband, Minghao starts squirming.

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Ugh, too much clothes..." Minghao whines and tugs at Mingyu's shirt. Mingyu is quick to get naked, depositing his shirt, jeans, and boxers on the floor while Minghao grabs the lube bottle before slicking Mingyu's hard red cock.

Mingyu eagerly pushes his hardness slowly to Minghao's channel. He groans loudly over how tight Minghao's entire walls grip him so securely. Meanwhile Minghao scrunches his eyes and tries breathing evenly, it always hurts when Mingyu presses his hot cock inside him no matter how many times they've done it. Minghao moans high when Mingyu slips his cock slowly inch by inch as he keeps kissing his husband's neck. He tries to distract the younger one with his wet mouth, biting and leaving red marks in its wake.

"Hhnng Gyu..." Minghao places his palm on Mingyu's lower abdomen, trying to stop his husband’s attempt to push more of his length. Mingyu immediately stops, caressing the back of his fingers alongside Minghao's jaws as he tries to give the younger some times to adjust. It's been a whole month since the last time they had sex, his husband always needs extra time to accommodate his thick girth after such a long abstinence. He forces his hips to not move even for an inch, even though he really wants to push a whole of his length into the delicious tight heat. Minghao's walls are gripping him so tightly, Mingyu knows his cock is throbbing and it seems like Minghao can feel it too by the way he starts writhing uncomfortably.

"Gyu, you're pulsing." Minghao's voice gets softer as it mixes with another low moan. His fingers held tight on Mingyu's shoulder, his walls gripped as tightly too around his rock-hard length.

Mingyu groans, pulling his cock out just a little before pushing it in a few inches more. It must've grazed Minghao's sweet spot because he whines louder.

"Can't help it, I missed this so much. Missed you, baby." Mingyu grits out, his hips keep moving relentlessly and getting stronger as the time passes by.

Minghao bites his own lip in response to Mingyu's restless pounding, he misses it too. He misses his husband dearly. He also misses their intimate time together like this, which is getting rarer these days because of their works. He ought to cherish this kind of moment more, he fleetingly thinks before his train of thought stops when a particular thrust hits his sweet spot again.

Minghao places one of his hands to Mingyu's nape to pull him closer, planting open-mouthed kisses on his lips. Mingyu kisses him back with as much longing and love.

When Minghao pulls away from their kiss to let out yet another sweet moan, Mingyu smiles knowingly. He knows Minghao is close, so he determines to keep his thrust at the same angle so he can keep brushing the spot which is able to reduce Minghao to a moaning mess. Such a beautiful mess his husband is.

"There?" Mingyu asks, knowing full well what the answer is. He grabs both of Minghao's arms before placing them in each side of Minghao's head without breaking his pace. Minghao only nods to Mingyu's satisfaction, he rewards his husband's attempt to answer with a well-aimed thrust.

After that, there is no other noise except deep groans and soft breathy whines. They both focus on chasing their pleasure. Even if they want to make it last, they have no chance to do it over their eagerness to give and take pleasure from each other. Mingyu moves his arms down to hug Minghao's lean waist and pulls him even more closer to him until there's no space between them. He buries his head to Minghao's neck, kissing and biting the hot skin there, leaving more tiny red marks throughout Minghao's elegant neck. His thrusts are getting more frantic and when Minghao tilts his hips just so, with the right angle that works wonder for both of them, Mingyu knows his husband is reaching his highest point of pleasure.

Minghao curls his toes when he finally cums first, coating Mingyu's well-built stomach with his essence. He doesn't even realize he closes his eyes and only opens them when Mingyu pressing sweet kisses all over his face. He senses Mingyu is nearing his completion too, his insistent thrusts are getting more erratic and the way his hardness grows even bigger inside him is giving out the clues. Minghao's hand is holding on tightly to Mingyu's neck while the other one is rubbing mindlessly on his back, urging him gently to reach his climax.

Mingyu's groans louder when he feels Minghao's gentle touches on his back, Minghao's walls are massaging him just as gently and it feels so good. Too good. Mingyu can't hold it anymore and with the last strong thrust, he pours out all he has into Minghao's warm channel. He leans down slightly to kiss Minghao's red plump lips as he tries to come down from the sheer pleasure as his climax hits him hard. It feels like his seeds flowing out endlessly, filling his husband’s channel to the brim. The tight grip of Minghao's walls prolongs his pleasure. He slumps his body down to Minghao's, he feels boneless, all his energy is seeping out alongside his release. But God, how satisfying and fulfilling it is to finally be inside his beloved once again. He smiles when he hears Minghao giggling below him, not seeming to mind how heavy Mingyu must be on top of him.

Mingyu lifts his head to stare at Minghao's still smiling face, his fingers playing with the latter’s tousled hair. "Is it good?"

"Yeah," Minghao says, his smile gets brighter as he continues shyly. "So good."

"So good, huh?" Mingyu teases with a smirk plastered across his handsome face. He still hasn't pulled out from Minghao's warm channel yet, too comfortable to do it at the moment.

"Yeah, it is. What about it?" Minghao rises to his husband's teasing before pressing a quick kiss to Mingyu's lips.

"Nothing, I'm glad it felt good. I missed you, you know." Mingyu confesses. He moves his head to the side to kiss Minghao's palm when the younger starts caressing his cheek and jaw, smiling to the kiss when he sees Minghao's stare at him lovingly. He's so in love and it's the best feeling he's ever felt in his entire life. To love and to be loved by an amazing person like Minghao is the kind of feeling that is difficult to explain yet it’s so simple at the same time. It’s happiness. It’s joy. This is his husband, his only. He couldn't be more thankful for what he has right now.

Minghao smiles at the admission, feeling delighted and a bit shy to hear it. No matter how long they've been together, it still makes his tummy filled with butterflies every time he hears Mingyu's sweet words. Mingyu does have that kind of power over him and he doesn't even mind it. It speaks volumes of how they feel for each other. How in love they both are. Minghao puts his palms on Mingyu's shoulders before pushing him ever so gently, silently asking him to change their position. When they finally settle down with Minghao sitting on top of Mingyu and their connection miraculously is still intact, he gives Mingyu’s lips a small kiss before saying. "I know. I missed you too, Gyu."

"Did you, really?" Mingyu teases again, he places his hands on Minghao's waist before lifting him up a little bit then dropping him down on his once again hard cock.

Minghao doesn't bother to answer that question again as he's busy moaning out, the new position makes Mingyu slide even deeper inside him and it feels amazing. He falls easily into the pace Mingyu set up. Both of them are still eager to feel each other’s presence again after such a long month being separated. And with the rate they're going right now, it's safe to say that they won't get enough sleep tonight.

Not that they both will ever complain about it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, so the errors that might appear are totally my mistake. I guess my sole purpose of writing this one is because I want it to be one of those feel-good stories that can bring a smile to the reader's face. And I hope you do smile after reading it.  
> Stay home, stay healthy.  
> Thank you for reading~ ❤


End file.
